Ingram
Ingram is the Guardian Bakugan of Shun Kazami from Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia as well as one of the supporting characters from Bakugan Mechtanium Surge. He is voiced by Stacey Depass as a female and by Joe Motiki as a male due to his evolution. Description as Ingram Ingram becomes Shun's new guardian after he is separated from Storm Skyress. Shun saves Ingram from Vestal Destroyer by catching him midair. Ingram is a bird-type monster with six wings and a hard-plated steel chest. His sharp, clawed feet can shred his opponents. He can also fly high into the air and nosedive directly into his opponents to eliminate them. Ingram unites with Trap Bakugan Hylash for increased power. Information as Master Ingram Description as Master Ingram After evolving, Master Ingram resembles an armored version of his previous stage. The unnatural evolution caused by the Ventus Energy has given Ingram the appearance which is best described as a cross between an eagle and a ninja warrior. His overall appearance remains distinctly the same except the now in this new form he dons a black overcoat with yellow arches and circles. Aside from that his three pairs of wings from his previous stage have been replaced with a scarf-like cape which transforms into a single pair of wings during flight. He has also shown to have golden-trimmed black shinguards on his legs as well as gauntlets of the same color on each of his forearms which conceal two retractable talon-like blades used to slash his opponents. He has the ability to combine with Shadow Wing in order to form Ninjitsu Master Ingram. In this form, he is shown to have little-to-no change when it comes to appearance and aside from that the only factors that have been changed is that Shadow Wing transforms into two pairs of green-trimmed, white wings and attaches to Master Ingram's back and the cape transforms into a more wing-like version of itself. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Master Ingram first appeared in episode 27, when the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia gave Drago and the other Resistance Bakugan their Attribute Energies. He evolved from Ingram due to Oberus giving him theVentus Attribute Energy. After his evolution, Ingram heads off to New Vestroia with Shun. He faces Lync's new Mechanical Bakugan Aluzewhen he and Shun went to check on New Vestroia. When he was losing, Storm Skyress told him not to battle and insisted that Shun use her instead. Master Ingram could not control his new evolution or his new powers because he could not embrace himself. When Storm Skyress struggles against Aluze, Ingram refuses to stand by and watch her suffer. Master Ingram won due to embracing his powers and combining with Shadow Wing to make Ninjitsu Master Ingram. Following the battle, Skyress leaves Ingram as her successor as Shun's guardian and wishes the two of them luck. Back on Earth, Master Ingram and Shun teamed up with Baron, who had already lost his energy, to fight Voltand his new Guardian Bakugan, Boriates, they won and the Ventus Energy was safe. When the Resistance broke into the Motherpalace, he, Shadow Wing and Saint Nemus brawled againstMacubass and Boriates. They lose due to the Vexos' cheating effects and the Ventus Energy is taken. After Drago destroyed the BT System, Master Ingram helps Drago and the others depart from New Vestroia. In episode 45, when Spectra returns for yet another rematch, he encourages Drago along with Minx Elfin, Knight Percival, Magma Wilda, and Saint Nemus. In episode 51, with the Alternative Weapon System complete, Master Ingram fights with the Brawlers and Shun's other Bakugan Hylash and Shadow Wing to battle the Alternative. When Hylash was blasted Ingram was in horror. In episode 52 he was blasted by the alternative and it looked like it hurt but then he says it doesn’t matter. Later he and the others fought Snapzoid, Lumitroid, Clawsaurus, and Farakspin in a place that looked like Bakugan Interspace. Later along with Helix Dragonoid, Saint Nemus, and Midnight Percival, they finally destroy the Alternative. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 44, he was seen with the army of Bakugan trying to protect New Vestroia. He was fighting alongside Storm Skyress and Taylean. He was destroyed by Mechtavius Destroyer, along with Storm Skyress and Taylean. Because the Brawlers used the Current of Time to go back before Mechtavius Destroyer killed him, he is now most likely living peacfully on New Vestroia. ; Ability Cards (Anime) * Wind Power Extreme: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Wind Echo: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Wind Split: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Armored Intense Mode: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Master Ingram. * Heavy Demon - Moonlight Slash (Hand Demon - Moonlight Slash): Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Ninjitsu Combo - Might Fang and Vista Wing: Adds 300 Gs to Master Ingram and any other Ventus Bakugan. * Wind Power - Glimmering Shadow Slash (Glimmering Shadow Slash): Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Master Ingram. * Twin Fangs - Phantom Comet Storm: Adds 400 Gs to Master Ingram and any other Ventus Bakugan. * Eight-span Crow: Adds 200 Gs to Master Ingram and any other Ventus Bakugan. * Kazami Style - Ninja Torpedo Slash: Adds 200 Gs to Master Ingram and any other Ventus Bakugan. * Wind Power - Light Intense Impact: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Twin Fangs - Great Divine Wing (Twin Fangs - Great Sky Wing): Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent and adds 300 Gs to Master Ingram and any other Ventus Bakugan. Navigation Category:Bakugan Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Ninjas Category:Humanoid Category:Gentle Giants Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Damsels Category:Alter-Ego Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Female